e4kfandomcom-20200214-history
Rundown of events
Here are some small basic tipp's about all the event's i know from. Robber baron king: always do it since it gives you a lot fo coins. Foreign Invasion: unless you get good Castles you should not Focus on glory and should try to just looot them because that is really easy with them and you can gte a lot of ressources from them. Samurai Invasion: this a one of the bets Events in my opinion sicne you can gte lots of glory withtout any dificultys and in comparision to the Foreign Invasion you will always have at least decen tones sicne it are npc's and in combination iwth the Nomade Invasion wher you loot lots of coins so you can recurit enough troops to defeat the Samurai it is a awesome Event. Nomade Invasion: here you can loot lots of coins since they are really easy to defeat and give lot's of loot. Shy Lady: it is a good Event but it depends on which palyer you get but if you get a palyer where you are not sure whether you should attack him ask your alliance and if the alliance says no try rerolling sicne it can be worth it and try maybe writing the enemi which you get a personal message inw hwich you explain why you attack him so he is not going to make a big Drama out of it. Banner of Glory: try reading teh text on which kingdoms etc. it affects because taht does amtter and is really helpfull if you plan on doing a big attack. the techniscus: do not waste to many coins on the last few Levels sicne it can be really expensive to get them and Keep at least 1 Million coins if you Need to recruit loots of troopy in case of a big war. The Wheel of fortune: try stopping at the tcikest since taht oes guve you the Jackpot often, at leats wfor me, and if the Jackpot is and Position x choose x afetrwards, taht worked for me great at least. Berimond: send one of you friend or osmeone of your alliance in first and afetr 3 to 4 days join the currently winning site with your whole alliance so you have a good Chance, a full gudie will be doen by me at another time but not today. Blade Coast: guide will follow the next time i join it. Renegardes&travelling Knights: always try complete These icne it Comes at a low cost and will probably don druing the daily lootingon ym daily looting soon and give you a good reward. Shadow mercenaries: only hire a single one for the achivement but do not hire any more sicne they are awefull and not nice to use, at least in my opinion. the armor: i thinkthat only the ladders are worth buying sicne the amntles are to expensive and the rubi Tools can be easaliy gotten by the Mission next to your Castle.but only buy the ladder if oyu are and active looter. the resource tarder: do not buy any resoucres excpept the cheapest one ocne for the achivemtn unless you got a Billion rubies and no attackers toquickly loot the ressources/coins. Great&alliance torunament: only aim for the particiopation prize since oyu most likley won't gte the other ones. the clossus: only spend ressources when you are at leats Level 60 and do not Need them otherwise and no allicnae meber is asking for Wood or Stone sicne sendig it to them is always better to do.. Category:Events